Unexpected outcome
by deep reverance
Summary: It takes place during the battle Ishida caused by breaking hollow bait and Ichigo learns the name of his zanpakuto but will shock everyone once they see its shikai


"**zanpakuto talk inner world"**

"**zanpakuto talk outside inner world**"

"_**hollow talk**_"

"_**ichigo talk or thoughts**_"

This fanfic is a week after Rukia transfered all of her powers to Ichigo after she got injured during the hollow attack on his home.

Ichigo was getting more angry by the second at this Ishida's foolishness as he killed another hollow while panting he looked around him at the hollow filled sky and cursed loudly when he suddenly froze as a voice shouted at him from his mind. **"PATHETIC! Is this trully all you are capable of?!**" A clearly female voice yelled at Ichigo making Ichigo look with wide eyes around the area trying to find whoever this voice belonged to."_**W...who a...are you and where are you and what do you mean?**_" Ichigo asked as he saw time seemed to stop around him and before him stood two women. There, floating in the abysmal darkness before, were two slender women. The first wore a black shihakusho and hakama pants, her long jet black hair streaming behind her, framing her face as if blown by some invisible wind. Her eyes were a golden yellow, keen and slitted, much like the kind you'd expect to find from a serpent.

The other was slightly more petite than the latter, and wore a mask, typical of what you'd expect to see from a ninja, over the lower part of her face, the cloth eclipsing both her nose and lower jawline. Furthermore, her style of dress seamed to be a bit more conservative, judging by the looser red kimono and red cape she had herself drapped in, its color outdone only by the fierce red of her crimson hair, which was a great deal longer than that of her companions, falling to the ground around her trailing cloak.

Like her sister, she shared the serpentine eye trait, though her eyes were a blazing red, rather than a pallid, sickly yellow. If not for their unique outfits, and mismatching eyes, Ichigo could have sworn they looked like they were...twins?

"**Hello there Ichigo please don't be afraid, I am ****** and this is ********** together we are you're zanpakuto and this place is you're inner world.**" The taller one of the two said with a slight smile on her face and gestured to herself, the other woman beside her and the area they were in.

The place Ichigo was in was a giant forest split into four sections: summer, winter, spring and autumn with varios trees, plants and animals around giving off the sence of peace and tranquility where you could relax and unwind after a long stressful day but most of the trees were sakura and peach trees which were in full bloom. Ichigo frowned and looked confused at the women because for some reason he couldn't hear their names? It was as if something was covering his ears when they said their names."_**Sorry but I can't hear you're names could you tell me again?**_" Ichigo asked while the two women got a scowl on their faces when they heard that making Ichigo even more confused."**So you still can't hear us? A pity since we've being trying to tell you our names ever since you're dormant shinigami powers have been awakened by Kuchiki Rukia.**" The taller one of the two said while the shorter one of the two slowly walked over to Ichigo.

*SLAP* Flesh hitting flesh could be heard throughout Ichigo's inner world as Ichigo's snapped to side when the girl hit Ichigo in his face suprising him and the taller but just a bit because she hasn't seeing her other half act like this before and said."**The only thing keeping you from hearing our names is you're fear! Get rid of it! What is there to fear when you have us by you're side?!**" She yelled making Ichigo wince under her stern gaze and words."_**H...how its not like I can just wish it all away... right?**_" Ichigo asked as he stared at her with wide eyes, while the shorter one of the two eyes softened and cupped Ichigo's sore cheek with her right hand.

"**You can Ichigo... now get over you're fear and go kick some ass! Hear our voice ... Its...**" She said softly and Ichigo did as told and sure enough as he willed his fear away it was replaced with confidence making a smile appear on Ichigo's face as he left his inner world. As he opened his eyes he saw that two wakikashi's were sheathed in blood red sheathes and had black hiltwrappings, bronze hand guards with inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. Ichigo then called out their names as if it were on the tip of his tongue." _**Haretsu sono yoru(rapture the night... Kumori no Kajihime.**_" Ichigo said as he was enveloped in a bright light that died down after a few moments.

Ichigo now looked very different as he now had white x crossguards around his elbows, arms and chest with a high collar around his neck and his chest was now a bit more open at the top and his hair grew longer into a long black mane that reached his back and he now had ruby red eyes(a cross between what he looked like after using the final getsuga tensho and his appearance after Rukia gave him his powers back in the fullbring arc) Ichigo now held their blades that looked like twin scimatars with a black tassle hanging from the hilts in front of him and then searched for Rukia and Ishida.

Ichigo then flash stepped over to where Rukia and Ishida was while they killed the last remaining hollows in the area, but were shocked as they saw him wielding the twin scimatars with the right one shorter as the left one and his new appearance."A d...dual zanpakuto... I...Ichigo how did you-" Rukia stuttered out but stopped as they heard a ripping sound in the sky and looked up to see a portal of somekind open up and a massive hollow that looked like a skyscraper stepped and looked down them. They then turned around as they heard something walking up to them from behind.

"My my this is a startingly developement a gillian huh?" They Urahara say as he, Tessai, Jinta and Ururu approach them while Urahara looked at Ichigo from under the brim of his hat and eyed the twin scimatars curiously and his new appearance."Kurosaki-san mind telling me how you were able to achieve shikai during this fight and a... dual zanpakuto no less and what happened to you're appearance?" Urahara asked while Ichigo just gave him a smirk and turned towards the gillian."Yeah I was suprised as well but for now let me finish this hollow and then I will answer any questions you have about my zanpakuto and new appearance." Ichigo said over his shoulder but just as he was about to flash step off Rukia yelled at him.

"Wait Ichigo you're now match for a hollow of this calibre-" Rukia tried to stop him but stopped talking as Ichigo gave her a death glare."No match? We will see." Ichigo said cryptically before flash stepping off shocking everyone there and appeared before the massive hollow just as it was about to fire a cero. Ichigo ingored their cries of warning but stood his ground as the hollow fired the cero, Ichigo then suprised them all as he simply caught the cero in his out stretched hand which held the shorter shorter scimatar and cut the cero in half as it shot towards him. Ichigo then suprised them all again by quickly cutting off the gillian's head off after it fired the cero.

As the hollow slowly dissapeared Ichigo flash stepped towards Urahara's shop while the others followed him shortly after. Ichigo then entered the shop and sat down in the back room waiting for the others, when they got there he started to explain what happened out there, how he got shikai , his new appearance and how he dealt with the massive hollow.

**Please read and review! Please give me you're opinions on the story so far. Deep reverance signing out!**


End file.
